Riku's Destiny
by 0Rust-Dust0
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts "Destiny Challenge" featuring Riku. Challenge by FanFicNet author Wishing-Fire.
1. First Love

I thought I couldn't love. That the emotion was reserved for those who were truly good. I certainly didn't feel like I even deserved it, but perhaps the light he possessed was so great that it washed away everything bad I had ever done. That gentle radiance always seemed to shimmer against my shadows; drawing me to him like a moth to flame. Even when I lost myself so completely to the darkness that the ebony thorns in my heart threatened to break it, he remained…always there to save me.

I don't know when I felt the need for his light shift like it did. It was frightening to think he might not feel the same way, but I still wanted to capture that smile. I still wanted to wipe away the tears he cried for me. I still wanted to drown in his light if it meant that I would forever be a part of him. When we sat on the edge of everything, watching…waiting, I thought I might be able to love him. That the emotion might not seem so terrible if he was the one I could share it with.

It's my secret : I love you…Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Lol another story that I have to slave over like a crazy person! Luckily, this set of themes by FFNet author Wishing-Fire is only ten strong so I should be done with this pretty fast...I hope. The 200 words thing was fun to do as well. It was neat to try and compress everything I wanted to say and I think I did okay. Let me know what you think about it 8D_


	2. First Steps

Sand. It's the only thing that I can vividly remember. Millions of tiny black grains rubbed harshly against my skin. I was certain that the blackness would swallow me whole and never let go. Sometimes, I still feel the ghosts of the dark sand tangling in my hair, threatening to pull me back into the darkness that I had finally escaped. The sounds of an ocean lapping along the shore was the farthest thing from soothing that I had ever heard. I wanted to run from that sound. I wanted to-

"Hey, Riku! Get up!" I opened my eyes and fought to focus as light and color invaded my senses. Sora looked down at me with a short laugh and an extended hand. I scowled and allowed him to help me up before I took in my surroundings. The bright blue of the sky blended into the ocean, equally blue. There was still sand, but somehow the light made it warmer and softer. I knew this place as easily as I knew my name.

"We did it. We're free." Sora grinned at my words and we took our first returning steps into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Still spouting this stuff at a 200 word limit! It's a pain though, because Microsoft Word counts the words waaaay differently than FanFicNet, so I end up with 205 or something when Word told me it was only 200 DX A couple snips fixes it, but seriously...Other than that, I'm loving writing about Riku! Riku and all his angst lol  
>Original Challenge by FanFictionNet Author Wishing-Fire!<em>


	3. Who I Hate

"Who do you guys hate? Like, really hate?" Sora's voice popped out of his mouth from between us before he really thought about it while he leaned forward to look at the sea from his perch on the horizontally bent tree. Kairi and I looked at him and blinked, not sure of how to reply. She leaned in closer to Sora as though trying to see into his soul and pry out the thoughts that made him ask such a question. I tried to ignore the scene. Her constant worry over anything negative he seemed to say was nothing new, but it didn't help that it only reminded me how very close they were.

"What? We've been on enough worlds to have a list of people who just…" Sora finished the sentence with a low growl, shaking his head as he finally became aware of just how confused we were by the question. Kairi relaxed marginally when she realized that Sora was just being Sora. I just laughed once in a quick sound.

Ansem…I hate Ansem." I was calm as I said that name, but I knew inside that I hated myself more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _More Riku being sad and brooding...I had to stop myself from writing this one because I easily went over 200 words with the theme. I don't mean to make him seem so sad and moody, but I'm pretty sure that he's got some self-hate going on in there. Not enough to ruin everything he's just gotten back, but just enough that he has internal conflict...DX I have half a mind to extend this separately...Just the same, I hope you like it!  
>Original Challenge by FanFictionNet author Wishing-Fire! <em>


	4. Finding Myself

The door closed and the light vanished. The booming of that closing was drowned out by the sudden rise of all sorts of beastly sounds. Surrounded. I was surrounded by darkness and the Heartless…I would have to find my way back through the very place I had just escaped from. I allowed a tear to slide down my face at being so hopelessly lost in the shadows of everything negative in the world. A hand grabbed onto mine and a laugh sounded next to me. The golden Keyblade glowed softly and I noticed the King smiling calmly up at me. I was not alone, at least, but in the face of all the Heartless closing in around us, I didn't see how much better things were.

"You'll be alright. We can search for the Light together." The King had too much faith in the idea of escape from our bleak situation.

"I had just escaped from the darkness…" I said softly, not looking at him. It seemed unfair that after being so close to free I was here again.

"Not many people can say that, ha ha. If you did it once, you can easily find yourself again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _I can't get over how depressing I keep making these themes sound. I've seen others and they are filled with fluffy greatness. I think the lightest thing so far has been King Mickey's laugh!...Riku should just kill himself now for all the sadness I'm making him go through. I can only hope that everybody who reads this loves it and doesn't hunt me down.  
><em>Original Challenge by FanFictionNet author Wishing-Fire!<em>_


	5. Shattered Heart

Sora raised his Keyblade at me…at my heart. As though he threatened to rip it right out of my chest at the way I was acting. I had felt myself slipping back into the darkness as I tried to bury the feelings I felt for the brunette before me. The numbness was so welcome in place of denying the consuming need to get closer to Sora. I knew this had to be heartbreak, but if Sora took the cracked thing from my body first, then I could live with that. The shadows continued to curl around me, brushing against my skin in an inviting caress. If I stepped into the void I'd be free.

"Riku!" Sora's anger at my behavior startled me. Was it because of the possibility that his best friend might disappear forever…or something more? If I knew, would it make things any easier? I took another step back deeper into the nothing.

"I'm sorry…" The Keyblade crashed on the ground, abandoned completely as Sora gripped my hand and pulled me back into the light.

"Don't you _dare_ go and break my heart!" The darkness vanished while my heart shattered with joy in the light of Sora's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _This is just a bit happier than the other ones. If a heart can break from sadness, then I'm sure it can break from sheer joy too...and Riku gets to feel both! The next few prompts are going to be amazing because I know for a fact that I can't tear-jerk them like I seem to have done with the first five...Hope you're enjoying it so far! And let me know what you think, too! 8D  
>Original<em> Challenge by FanFictionNet author Wishing-Fire!<em>_


	6. Can't Get Enough

I stepped just out of reach of Sora's insistent hand as it once again caught hold of nothing but air. He pouted again, making no other move to protest to my constant avoidance of his hand. A flash of determination raced across his face as he reached out again, fingertips only managing to graze the zipper on my jacket. There was a moment where he paused, as though trying to figure out how to get me to stay still, but it didn't last long before he was reaching for me and I resumed moving away from him.

Surprise marred my face when I felt my back bump up against the edge of a rocky wall. Sora beamed at having managed to trick me into a compromised location, his sapphire eyes sparking in the afternoon light. Then he raised a hand to my face, shyly making contact with my skin. Blood rushed unwelcome to my face, dusting it pink while electricity buzzed erratically against his hand.

"Got you." Sora, who was usually clueless about everything, knew exactly what my reaction meant. The rough pad of his thumb grazed my lips and I froze. This was sin…torture…and I wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/_ Something that's not a bouncing bundle of angst and general depression...Sora's a sneaky fiend and I regret nothing!  
><em>Original<em> Challenge by FanFictionNet author Wishing-Fire!<em>__


	7. Loved In Return

Sora silently kneeled and propped his sharp chin on my knees. I tried not to fidget, but the situation still made me uneasy. I knew I had a tactile aversion and I was pretty sure that he knew too, but it never seemed to stop him from breeching that barrier whenever he thought we were alone.

"What will keep you here?" I hardly heard his voice as he looked at me, his face a mask of grim resolution.

"Sora?"

"The darkness can't have you again…I won't let it take you."

"This isn't about the other night, is it?" Sora's scowl answered my question, that dark expression weighing me down.

"I would have followed you and dragged you back." I tried to put his angry pout in the back of his mind as I blinked at him.

"Sora-"

"I would have!" Somehow, that raised voice tired him and he relaxed his cheek on my leg, which only put me more on edge.

"You're not making any sense." Sora blinked up at me, the ghost of sadness clouding his eyes.

"If you go running into the void again, I'll steal your heart myself…Nobody loves it like I do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Dialogue! I figured it was time to make Riku actually have some kind of conversation...but he still ends up being angsty and filled with all kinds of denial. Sora's so brave for bringing up the "Heartbreak" chapter and confessing his feelings, even if it does sound a tad bit creepy._  
><em>Original Challenge by FanFictionNet author Wishing-Fire!<em>


	8. Best Friend

"There are days when I just want to pretend none of this ever happened." Sure, that's what everyone who lives through horrible times wishes. Some, more than others. That familiar, oversized gloved hand rested on my shoulder in comfort, though I saw it more as an annoyance. A reminder of a difficult journey that felt like it would never end.

"The other days; the ones where you don't feel like that…they are the ones that matter." I did nothing more than grumble in reply. King Mickey was of a rare few that could be so wise and yet maintain the playful innocence of youth. It made me wonder if I could gain something of his personality just by being near him and if it would make me better…for Sora.

"Think of the adventures. The friends you made." I know he didn't mean any harm by what he had said. He was only trying to get me to see the good in everything, no matter how much I seemed to resist. Still, the words prickled under my skin.

"I didn't get to experience much of either, remember? Everything I did, I did for Sora…my best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Some kind of Campfire talk with King Mickey...not really sure what to think about it except "Moar angsty Riku?" Yes, more...I can't help it...At the end of this, he kinda struggles with classifying Sora as a best friend because he just sees it as so much more than friendship...who doesn't? XP_


	9. Losing My Everything

"Kairi's going back to Radiant Garden. I'm taking her...and…I think I might have to stay there with her." I froze, saying nothing. How could I? Sora fidgeted uneasily in front of me like Kairi was peeking over his shoulder. I considered just leaving Sora to think of all the things he could have said to keep me there as the lengthening silence gnawed at my brain, but it took a moment before my body responded to the will of my mind.

"Wait!" I think I took three steps before Sora said that single word and I found myself stopping, hands clenching in anger. I did not turn to look at him. I could have continued to say nothing, but I loved him and my silence would not do.

"Haven't you done enough to me?" I felt the words grate against my teeth, and I still did not turn to look at him. "I am about to lose everything…No, I _am _losing everything… " I turned to look at the unreadable expression on Sora's face, flinching as the image burned into my memory. I wasn't bothered again as I walked away from my everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _I'm alive! Other stories are being worked on, but to relax I had to get out some more Riku Angst...yeah, is probably only relaxing for me or something, but yeah. Hopefully, this is pretty clear-cut, but Kairi _is_ Radiant Garden's princess and we all know what happens when a world has to go out with it's light for an extended period of time o.O Sora, you are clueless, and Riku, you are selfish in the most amazing way 8D  
>Original Challenge by FanFicNet Author Wishing-Fire<em>


	10. Finally Succeeding

Every night I found myself staring at the stars, despite my emotionless state of mind. I felt some sense of soothing numbness as I constantly glanced accidentally-on purpose upon the star of Radiant Garden.

'_Try not to think about it.'_

I heaved a soft sigh, allowing another stream of tears to start. The flow began as I realized that some kind of light actually blinked erratically across the night sky. It seemed to be for me, racing against the sky before sputtering out and crashing onto the soft sand in front of me. And there stood Sora, shaking from the roughness of his travel here.

"You were right." Sora gripped my collar, hesitating for a long moment while his breath burned against my face. Then the distance vanished in a shy tasting of my lips.

"I had everything I wanted…but not what I needed."

"What?" I reeled from that contact and only barely heard Sora.

"I need you. I can't do anything without you." I felt a smile creep across my face.

"That sounds about right." Sora blushed, openly flustered.

"You're lucky." His heated pout was adorable.

"Why is that?"

"Because…I love you."

How very true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Duck yeah! I finished it! The end seems a little off to me, but that might just be me...as __usual XD I actually thought that the ending would not be a happy one, but after 9 chapters of emotional hell, even I wanted there to be some kind of silver lining. I didn't get time to add it, but Kairi totally understood...everybody wins! Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed my story. Maybe in the future, I'll try for another one or something o.O  
>Original Challenge by FanFicNet Author Wishing-Fire <em>


End file.
